Colonel Gentleman
Colonel Horace Gentleman was a member of a the original Team Venture and one of Jonas Venture Sr.'s close friends and allies. Colonel Gentlemen is well known for his suave personality and promiscuous sexual antics. History Col. Horace Gentleman's early history is largely unknown, but what is known is; he became friends with Jonas Venture Sr. and joined Team Venture. He would take part in multiple adventures and at some point married Mz. Quymn and became a young Doctor Tara Quymn's step-father. It is unknown if Gentleman remained married to Quymn throughout his career as both were sleeping with several partners and she has not been seen in Gentleman's life during his old age, indicating that they either divorced at some point or she died of unknown circumstances. After this, Gentleman would spend most of his life in action-filled adventures or sleeping with numerous partners of both genders, and he also enjoyed traveling to the middle east and partying with numerous well-known celebrities from the 50s. Colonel Gentleman continued to serve with Team Venture for many years and as Jonas' son Rusty Venture grew older he would partake in torturing the young man. He later retired along with the rest of the team after Jonas disappeared from an unknown cause, and settled down with his young male lover Kiki in Tangiers, Morocco. Season 1 Colonel Gentleman along with the rest of the original Team Venture was summoned by Hank and Dean to save the kidnapped Rusty Venture from the mad scientist Mike Sorayama. In the end Rusty and Brock managed to escape by themselves, but Brock in a blind rage beat the daylights out of the original Team Venture. Season 2 Colonel Gentleman was found "dead" by Hank and Dean at his home while they were searching for parts from Jonas's old invention. In truth, Gentleman was not dead but was apparently in a diabetic coma caused when he ate too many Mallomars with a Yoohoo chaser. The reason for doing was due to that he was suffering from depression caused by Kiki leaving him. A mournful Kiki would later return with medicine for Gentleman and apologized for leaving him, however Gentleman proceeded to punch his young partner in the face while angrily yelling that his "tits were back" (due to his many sugary treats). He then angrily chased Kiki about until ravaging him in bed. Season 3 Colonel Gentleman reappeared on Spider-Skull Island during the opening of the Venture Museum where he punched Rusty for breaking Dr. Quymn's heart. He then explained to the Venture Bros. about his supposed death really being him in a diabetic coma and how he was saved by a mournful Kiki. Season 5 During ''The Devil's Grip'' after Rusty Venture's supposed death, Gentleman was given custody of Dean and attempted to raise him in his home in north Africa. It is later revealed that Kiki had left him and Gentleman was now living a lonely celibate life. In the end, he and Dean return to the US after finding out Rusty was alive and proceed to have a funeral for Paul Entmann. While the funeral goes on, he tells The Action Man that he's moving back to the U.S and that he has bought a house offering to let him and Rose Whalen move in something the latter agrees to. Season 6 In ''All This and Gargantua-2'', he attends the opening of the Gargantua 2 along with Rose and Action Man. While there he is tended to by robots, for whom he has an extreme dislike due to a past event, refusing to forgive them despite Rose's plea. He even throws a robot out an airlock. He does enjoy himself at the station's casino along with his friends. When The Revenge Society attack, he and Action Man recognize Phantom Limb from Jonas Venture's Boys Brigade. When Hank Venture tries to get them to fight back, they refuse as it is too dangerous and the station was insured until Rose decides to help him. This motivates the two men to fight, and Gentlemen attacks Fat Chance before he is thrown away by Richard Impossible. He is injured as result and when the station came under attack he tells them to leave only to be saved by a station robot who carries him to a space shuttle which he takes back to Earth. In [[Tanks for Nuthin'|''Tanks for Nuthin']], he is seen in his new home in New York laughing along with The Action Man and Pete White as they watch a recording of Billy Quiz-boy eating burgers while under the effects of Dr. Venture's mind control gas. Gentleman even tries to "offer" Billy (who is recovering from the effects) the same kind of fast food burgers as Billy bemoans this mockery. In [[Red Means Stop|''Red Means Stop]], he tells Dr. Venture and Billy Quizboy the story of the original The Blue Morpho. He tells the two that Blue Morpho and Jonas Sr. were friends and when the former died Jonas along with Kano was very depressed, this tale came as a shock to Dr. Venture who never knew his father' bodyguard was the partner of the famous superhero. When Billy brings up Kano's reason for joining Team Venture from the story he heard from the comics, gentleman states not everything those comics were true before going off to sleep. Season 7 In ''The Venture Bros. & The Curse of the Haunted Problem'', Colonel Gentleman is having dinner with Action Man, Kano, Rose and Billy. Billy tells them about the supposed haunting of the VenTech Tower and the song that kept playing there, to which the old Team Venture reacts shockingly. Gentleman quickly puts Rose to sleep with a dart that he fires from his cane, and tells Action Man to get them an Uber. He then asks Billy how long Rusty has had the PROBLEM. They rush to VenTech Tower and try to stop Rusty from opening the PROBLEM. As Jonas Venture's comatose head is revealed, Gentleman explains with Action Man how and why Jonas was placed inside the machine. During ''Arrears in Science'', he is still present in the VenTech Tower lobby. When the original Blue Morpho (A.K.A Vendata) arrives, they explain to Rusty how Blue Morpho died in a plane crash and was reincarnated as Venturion, later known as Vendata. They also explain the events surrounding Jonas' death during Movie Night at Gargantua 1, when someone had opened the bay doors and gotten the whole crew, including Jonas, killed. When Rusty inquires why only Jonas' head remains, the old Team Venture insist that they found him like that, when in reality Jonas' frozen corpse got shattered as Colonel Gentleman accidentally stepped on Rusty's old toy cowboy. When Action Man suffers a stroke, he and Kano try to get him into a hospital. Pete White uses the Shrink Ray to shrink the old Team Venture so they can get out of the building through a crack in the wall. While trying to grow them back to their original sizes, Pete accidentally used the ray on a cockroach. Dr. Orpheus however turned the situation to their favor, as he used mind control on the cockroach to allow old Team Venture to use it as a ride and get to the hospital. Later, he is seen on top of VenTech Tower with Kano and Rose, telling her that Action Man will survive the stroke induced coma as this isn't the first time it has happened to Action Man. Personality Colonel Gentleman is usually shown to be a calm and suave individual who always speaks with bravado and eloquence as well as a strong Scottish accent based on Sir Sean Connery. In actuality, like most of his fellow Team Venture comrades, Colonel Gentlemen was an arrogant and uncaring man behind the lime light and would often enjoy pranking and tormenting the young Rusty Venture, and he had no problem when it came to romancing others whether they be male or female even while he was on duty. He was also very fond of fighting and loved killing his opponents in bloody battles, just like most of his peers. Despite this, he seems to have become more mellow and caring in his golden years, albeit he still may get into bloody brawls in bars and will nonchalantly recount events in which he tormented the young Rusty. Despite his harsh past with Gentleman, Rusty made him the godfather of Dean Venture, most likely because of all the people he knew Colonel Gentleman was the most responsible. Colonel Gentlemen appears to be a man who is quite promiscuous and lecherous in bed, gladly sleeping with both women and many men during his life, and he even claims to have done rather "extreme" sexual antics in the bedroom, such as supposedly creating the "Double Frogman/Rusty Venture" and would later document his many sexual escapades in an autobiography and memoirs which hold comments such as "the bitches were in rare form" as well his many affairs with former super villains. His lust for others did not cease even while he was on duty and presumably while he was married to Mz. Quymn (who also tended to cheat on her husband). Despite his promiscuity during his youth, he would settle down with a very young man of unknown age named Kiki in Tangiers, Morocco during his golden years, but eventually this romance ended as well, likely due to Gentleman's lack of respect and violent behavior towards Kiki. According to the creators of the series, Gentlemen is "beyond sexuality", showing that he has no particular standards when it comes to what partners he sleeps with. It appears that old age has made Gentleman quite senile, as shown by his rather odd journal where he wrote numerous strange topics such as: "Toys Colonel Gentleman Wishes He Had When He Was a Lad but They Weren't Invented Yet", "Col. Gentleman's Good Names for an Imaginary Friend" and "Col. Gentleman's Hollywood Actresses Who Need a Smack in the Mouth". Episode Appearances Season 1 *''Ghosts of the Sargasso'' *''Past Tense'' *''A Very Venture Christmas'' Season 2 *''Twenty Years to Midnight'' Season 3 *''Dr. Quymn, Medicine Woman'' *''What Goes Down Must Come Up'' *''Now Museum-Now You Don't'' Season 4 *[[Operation P.R.O.M.|''Operation P.R.O.M.]] Season 5 *[[The Devil's Grip|''The Devil's Grip]] Season 6 *''All This and Gargantua-2'' *''Faking Miracles'' *[[Tanks for Nuthin'|''Tanks for Nuthin']] *[[Red Means Stop|''Red Means Stop]] Season 7 *''The Venture Bros. & The Curse of the Haunted Problem'' *''Arrears in Science'' *''The Bellicose Proxy'' Christmas Songs *Fan Club Christmas Album 2010 Trivia *Colonel Gentleman is based on British adventurers, primarily Allan Quatermain and James Bond. His appearance and voice are similar to that of Sean Connery, who has played both characters in movies. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Original Team Venture Category:Fictional secret agents and spies Category:The Venture Bros. characters Category:Secret Agents and Spies Category:Adventurers Category:Inhabitants of New York Category:Pilots Category:LGBT Characters Category:Dog owners